


He is not one of us

by benjlover3604



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjlover3604/pseuds/benjlover3604
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva hated the Templars, with every fiber in her body she vowed to end their order for good...but where does the straping young templar comander come into play with her feelings, could she learn to love who she has sworn to hate?.....Then in a shocking turn of event Cullen learns of her darkest hour....will knowing the truth behind her hate for the Templars bring them closer or will Cullen be thrown down his own dark path?<br/>...<br/>....<br/>That’s when he felt it, the small but firm tug of mana, it pooled around his feet searching for a source to corrupt, his lip pulled back showing his teeth his mouth turning into a snarl. She was a mage, no wonder she looked so different, she might as well been a demon. She sure was as dangerous as one. She saw him staring and laughed, “Looking at my scars? You like them? Gift from my Harrowing.” She said adding another laugh. </p><p>“A mage?” He asked harshly. </p><p>Her face then changed, the smile was gone and a new light seemed to shine from her eyes, “Well looks like the templar’s have survivors as well.”   She looked him up and down then scoffed, “Shame…..then again cockroaches always do seem to find a way to live.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is not one of us

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my snow storm brain child :) I own nothing.....

Her hair was the first thing to catch the commander’s eyes, white as snow, it hung lose around her shoulders. He had barely understood Cassandra when she had introduced them. He briefly wondered if it was because she had been touched by the rift, but pushed the thought from his mind as she turned to him. Her eyes were just as unusual as her hair, they were dark blue around the edges but toward the middle they turned to a bright pink. If he didn’t know better he would swear it was a demon standing in front of him, covered in blood with her wild features but still a smile across her face. 

“Eva Trevelyan.” She said her eyes crinkling with her smile. Cullen felt as though he had been punched in the gut. She was beautiful her skin was tan and perfect except for the scars. He took note that several of them lined her face. The most prominent reaching from the top of her eye down to her cheek, none of them however took anything from her beauty. 

That’s when he felt it, the small but firm tug of mana, it pooled around his feet searching for a source to corrupt, his lip pulled back showing his teeth his mouth turning into a snarl. She was a mage, no wonder she looked so different, she might as well been a demon. She sure was as dangerous as one. She saw him staring and laughed, “Looking at my scars? You like them? Gift from my Harrowing.” She said adding another laugh. 

“A mage?” He asked harshly. 

Her face then changed, the smile was gone and a new light seemed to shine from her eyes, “Well looks like the templar’s have survivors as well.” She looked him up and down then scoffed, “Shame…..then again cockroaches always do seem to find a way to live.” 

“He is no longer a templar.” Cassandra said stepping between them, “And we can continue this talk later, right now we have a rift to close.” With that she nudged Eva forward, who cast her eyes over her shoulder to Cullen, “Later then….we’ll let you know if there are any innocent people up there to kill or children to throw into prison. You know templar stuff.” 

“Glad to see some things don’t change.” Varric said shaking his head.  
Xxx  
Xxx  
Xxx  
Cullen sighed and looked around his office; Skyhold was a gift from the maker himself. The inquisition had grown to become the most powerful force in the south, single handedly saving the empress and taking down the mind warped gray wardens. The inquisitor was a women who instilled both fear and hope in the hearts of many, she had come a long way from the women he met on the mountain so long ago. She still was one of the most stubborn persons he had ever met in his life; it seemed that whenever he would give her advice she did the opposite no matter what. He practically begged her not to side with the rebel mages and to instead turn to the already trained Templers. She had nodded and seemed like she agreed, then two days later she comes walking back in with a mage from Redcliff and demands a way into the castle. 

And don’t get him started on her jokes; he swore if he was called templar one more time he would scream. That was a life he wanted nothing to do with, but still even when she made his body shake with anger all it would take was her to smile and bat those long lashes of hers at him and she would have him on all fours like a little puppy. There had been times when it was just the two of them he could feel the atmosphere changed, her magic would spark between them causing his years of instincts to surface and his skin to prickle in anticipation. He had kissed her, it was only the once, he had been rough the need and lust had caused his control to slip. Afterwards she swore she liked it but there was a change in her advances. Before she had flirted openly not caring who heard or saw, it was like that with all her companions they all seemed to hold their own special bonds with her. 

Dorian in particular seemed to never leave her side, at first it concerned him. One night he even walked into the bath and there they were chins deep in the large tub with bubbles over flowing the sides, each with a book in their hands. He had turned seven shades of red and sputtered apologies, then Dorian smiled and ask if he would like to join, earning a deep laugh from Lady Trevelyan. He sternly refused and walked out. 

It wasn’t until later that he learned about the relationship between the mage and Iron Bull, he couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised but the thought settled his nerves about Dorian being so close to the inquisitor. 

Cullen considered himself a patient man, he would never force her into anything she didn’t want, but seeing her constantly was starting to push him over the edge. There were days when she would brush against him in the war room acting like she was moving to get a better view of the table, but then there were days when she wouldn’t even speak to him. It was driving him mad. He was still just a man and there was only so much he could take.  
Xxx  
Xxx  
“How is it today?” Dorian asked sitting on the couch in Eva’s room. She stood in front of her fire place. Her hand outstretched in front of her, he noted that it trembled slightly. With a sigh he moved the quill down to today’s date and wrote in eloquent hand writing. 

Getting worse- 8 on a scale of 10, might need Bull to restrain her for tonight’s treatment.  
He sighed once again; he knew that if she was showing signs of discomfort that the pain must have been bad. She was such a proud creature; he guessed it was her noble blood that made her this way, just like him. 

“Will we being needing the brut tonight?” He asked walking over to her. When she didn’t answer he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. 

“I’m sorry what were you saying?” She asked looking at him. Dorian couldn’t help but notice her eyes lacked the usual shine they normally had. 

“Why not tell them.” He asked turning her to face him. “You don’t owe these people anything; you have done above and beyond what was expected. For fucks sakes you’re killing yourself.” He said nodding down to the mark. 

The mark faired at that moment, as if it knew he was talking about it. She had told no one when she felt it had started to spread again. It grew in her, under her skin pulling the very fabric of her muscles from her bones. It was excruciating but she could not let the others know, the only reason Dorian knew was because he had walked in on her one night. 

It had been the worst so far at the time, the mark was spreading into her shoulder causing her arm to snap to try and acclimate to the size of the swelling muscle. She had screamed and fallen on the floor in pain, all she could do was wait for the flair to die down and then pour healing magic into it. He had wanted to tell the others then but she begged him to keep it quite. He agreed only if she let him bind it, slowing its spread across her body. After about three treatments she was no longer able to keep herself still and Dorian had suggested Iron Bull be let in on the secret. Eva agreed.

“Once it hits your heart there will be nothing you can do. No binding will save you. It will expand and take your heart with it. What kind of mobility do you have with your arm now? 70%?” He asked lifting the arm to look at it. 

“Maybe….maybe less.” Eva turned away from him. “I can’t quit Dorian; I have too many people relying on me. I am the only hope this world has. If I give up who is going to stop corypheus?” She knew the answer and so did he. No one, no one but her could stand up to the god. The mark gave her the ability to save thousands of lives, all while taking her own. 

“Very well, should I have Bull meet us here tonight?” Dorian asked looking at her; she nodded then added, “Tell him to bring the shackles.” She casted her eyes back to the fire.

Dorian clenched his jaw then through his teeth agreed, “As you wish.” 

Xxx  
Xxx  
Xxx

“YOU KNOW HOW HARD HEADED SHE IS! FOR MAKERS SAKE SHE THINKS SHE IS BEING BRAVE!” 

Cullen hear the loud voice as he walked over the walls, he was just passing the back of the tavern and looked over to see Dorian and Iron Bull standing in a shadowed corner outside. Dorian had thrown his hands up and continued to yell at Bull.

“BUT WILL SHE LISEN? NOPE! SHE WON’T ADMIT THAT SHE IS HURTING. WONT EVEN ENTERTAIN THE THOUGH THAT SHE MIGHT NOT BE STONG ENOUGH.” 

“She has to be.” The large mercenary said leaning against the wall.

“Excuse me?” Dorian asked with raised eyebrows.

“She has to be strong enough. If not then all this was for nothing. She is the only one who can stand against corypheus.” Bull answered back.

“Well I’m not ready to just let my friend run off and kill herself for no good reason.” 

Iron Bull threw his head back and laughed. “Did I saw something funny?” The mage asked annoyed again.

“You think she doesn’t have a good reason? Cass, Varric, Solas, Cole, Blackwall, you and me. Were all the reasons she fights. We’re her family, we are what is worth the risk of dying for.” Bull looked down at him.

“Well I’ll be damned if I let her die for me. The mark will kill her if it keeps spreading.” Dorian said crossing his arms.

“Not your choice. She decides who she cares for and who she doesn’t. You don’t get a say.”

The man grumbled something Cullen couldn’t hear. Then spoke again, “Well were binding her again tonight. She asked for you to bring the chains.” Dorian leaned on the wall next to his lover. 

“One of those days huh?” He only nodded. 

“Well better go clean them off, from last time we used them.” Bull said with a wink. Earning a blush from Dorian.

“Fucking brut.” He mumbled as they walked off together. 

Cullen took a step away from the edge. How could this be possible? Solas had kept the mark limited to her hand. Why was it spreading now? This explained her behavior. Why she was so distant some days. How selfish he had been, thinking only of his needs. He would go to her tonight, show her that he too would support her, no matter what she decided. She had done the same with him, without her he didn’t think he would have been able to stop taking lyrium. She had supported him without question, and now it was time for him to do the same.  
Xxx  
Xxx  
Xxx

The scream was that like a wild animal, Cullens eyes shot to her. Eva was shackled to her bed, arms pulling over her head, Bull kneeled beside her doing his best to hold down her hips and legs as she kicked and thrashed in pain.  
Dorian was at her head pouring his magic into her shoulder/chest. That was the second thing he noticed, Eva was clad in only her breast bindings and a pair of tight thin pants. Even from the stair case he could see the sweat pouring down her body, her magic jumped out at him, she was flexing her mana in and out of her body. 

“Makers breathe….” He whispered. Gaining the attention of Dorian. Who growled with annoyance, “Well don’t just stand there be fucking useful, help hold her still.” 

Cullen walked quickly to the bed and pushed his hands onto her hips. Bull moved down to get better control of her legs. “What are you doing?!” Cullen asked threw his teeth. 

“Saving her life, now if you don’t mind this isn’t as easy as it looks so I would really like to concentrate.” Dorian said moving to push into her shoulder, earning another scream from the inquisitor. 

“Is there no other way!” He asked now putting his full weight onto her. Cullen hated seeing her like this, eyes clenched shut and pain wrecking threw her. 

“Would you like to give it a try?!” The mage said readjusting his position. Cullen clenched his jaw but said nothing.

Soon after the fire started, no longer was Eva able to control her mana which flung out in all directions trying to protect her body. The flames poured from her hands, causing Dorian to have to let go of her. 

“I can’t keep it up if there is fire pouring down my back!” he said to the others. 

“How do we stop her?” Bull asked still holding her legs. 

Cullen shook his head, it’s not her, it’s her magic it’s protecting its host. It senses her pain so it lashes out to defend her thinking she is in danger……. I know what to do.” He said with a sigh. It was something he had learned as a templar, one of the many skills that made them deadly to mages. “I have to drain her.” 

Dorian scoffed, “Well so much for not being a templar.” 

“I don’t see another way! I will not lose her to this curse!” Cullen snapped at him. Dorian stepped back at the fierceness in his voice. 

“Well, at your word then commander.” He said stepping back to her arms. 

Cullen took a deep breath then let his own stamina flow into her body, acting as a suction it pulled from her very soul, taking every drop of mana from her body. He watched as the color left her face and the flames became less and less, then disappeared completely. Soon her head fell limp to one side; she had lost consciousness due to fatigue. He then released her, and nodded down to Bull letting him know that he could do the same. 

“She will need to rest for awhile. You can continue.” He said looking up at Dorian, who just nodded and went back to work.

Cullen went to sit on the large chair by the stairs. His shoulders began to shake as the power ran threw his veins. Letting his head fall between his knees he tried to control himself. The power he took from her was looking for a way out, it took great control to suppress it. But slowly he used his stamina to wash away the mana from his body. Sighing when it was gone. The experience was not pleasurable, no that was a lie it was pure pleasure, the feeling of draining someone of their fight and seeing them bend to your will. It was raw power and it excited him in every way, he could feel his hard manhood pressing against his belt. The lust that filled him was like the fire that poured from Eva’s hands. It burned through him he could feel himself throbbing, begging to be inside her. Her body would still respond even if she was not awake, she would still tighten around him. He would still be able to taste the salt of sweat across her chest taking one of her rose peeks into his mouth. If they had been alone there would be no one to stop him, that’s was why he hated it, someone should not hold that kind of power over someone. Taking away their ability to say no, that wasn’t something he took pride in.

“Are you alright?” Bull asked from his seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Forgive me; it has been a while since I have had to use that particular skill.” Cullen said. “I do not….”  
He started to say but was cut off by the mark exploding on Eva’s hand. Dorian was thrown onto his backside as a rift covered the room. Bull and Cullen quickly drew their weapons.

“Wait!” Dorian said standing up. “Look…..” He pointed across the room, well across a room. They were no longer in the inquisitor’s bedroom. 

The room they stood in was large but empty, except for a shrine in the middle of it. Soon the outlines of people were becoming visible. There were five of them; their armor was clear, templar’s.  
“Excuse me, can you tell me what…” Cullen started to say but stopped when he saw that they didn’t even turn to look at him. It was as if they were invisible. Bulls voice caused him to look around the templar’s, “Is that…” he said lifting his large hard to point in the middle of the room.

Dorian gasped, “It can’t be….it’s….” 

“Eva.” Cullen finished. Kneeling in the middle of the men was a wide eyed younger inquisitor. 

Dorian looked over at him, “Then this is her…..”

“Harrowing.” Cullen said flatly. As a templar this was his most hated duty he never enjoyed seeing the poor mages being thrown into the clutches of the fade. You could feel the fear coming off all the young mages that entered, something that these Templar’s seemed to enjoy. 

When Eva spoke Cullen could feel his heart being pulled into. Her voice was so small and shaken, that’s when he noticed her face, she was still beautiful but lacking one of her main identifiers. The scars were not present on her face. Meaning she had yet to get them, his mind flashed back to the first time he had met her. 

Looking at my scars? You like them? Gift from my Harrowing. 

He closed his eyes and whispered under his breath “Oh maker please not this.”

Dorian looked over at Bull as the men past Eva started to speak. There was nothing they could do but let the scene play out before them.

 

“But I don’t understand...I…I..passed…I didn’t give in.” Eva said looking up wide eyed at the men around her. 

“Oh met a demon did yeh?” One man said to her, then nudged the man beside him, “What do you think brother, she looks different don’t she? Could be a demon in there.” The men laughed.

“Tell me mage what kind of demon you come across?” He asked stepping closer to her. 

Eva turned to look at him, “Pr..Pride..it was a pride demon.” She stuttered. 

The man shook his head, “No no, see there’s this new rule now. All ya filthy mages have to meet a certain type of demon to pass now.” The men turned back to the other who was smiling. Then he bent down so he was face to face with Eva. He leaned over and twisted a piece of her hair around his finger. “You know what kind that this.” He asked……then laughed again, “Lust.” 

You could see Eva start to shake as she looked down at the ground. The man laughed and stood up, “Give me her papers.” He said to others. After scanning through her file he looked back down at her. “It says here you’re from a noble family. Seventeen, so young to be signed up for a harrowing, you must have impressed someone here. Tell me how much do you think your life is worth to your family?”

Her eyes flung open, “My father! He would pay you, we remain close, that’s why I am here so early, the circled agreed to let me have home visits because of our status. As long as I passed. He would pay you my weight in gold. My life is worth a lot to him.” 

Cullen hated how desperate she sounded, her voice shook with fear. He closed his eyes rubbing his temples with one hand. “Did either of you know?” he asked not looking at them.

“No.” they both said in unison. 

Cullen looked over at the mage, “Is there any way to end this.” He asked softly.

Dorian sighed, “No, this is her memory, just like when we went into the fade. Her low mana must have pressed her into a state of fear. The mark casting up her most feared time.” 

Turning back to the scene in front of him Cullen kept his eye closed. He knew what was coming and didn’t want to see.

“Now tell me mage, what is your life worth to you.” A sick smile crept on to his face. Eva began to shake again as it started to sink in.

“Please…Don’t….” She said her voice breaking from the tears. She fell back on her hands and started to crawl backwards away from him. 

“Well look at this boys, it looks to me as if she is trying to escape. Now we have full authority to stop her, by any means necessary.” He reached up and unclasped his armor letting it fall with a heavy thud to the floor. The other closed the gap between them and moved toward Eva. 

“No..n…oo. Stay…back!” She said stilling moving backwards. “I….I’m warning you!”She stopped crawling and put one out towards them. The sparks connecting from one finger to another. Showing them she was going to fight back. 

That’s when she started to scream. Cullen eyes flew open only to crush them shut again. Three men were on their knees on top of her. He knew from the sounds they were making what they were doing, it took them just seconds to drain her. Her screams soon turned to whimpers.

“Leave her a little; I like it when they fight. Don’t want her passing out on us like the last one.” 

“Please….I’m sorry…I wasn’t going to hurt you…please don’t….I’m sorry.” Eva said through her tears which were now falling freely from her eyes. 

The templar smiled and shook his head, “No, you’re not sorry. But you’re about to be.” 

Cullen herd the ripping of fabric and knew it was her robes. Her please and begging filled the air. He couldn’t stand it. These were men that had sworn to protect the innocent, not abuse and rape them. It was clear to him then just like with mages there were evil people on both sides. Mage or templar it didn’t matter some people the world would just be better without. 

He had been gripping his hands closed so tight that his armor had started to dig into his skin, causing blood to drip heavily onto the stone. Turning them over he saw the deep cuts in his palm.  
Dorians hand landed on his should, “Let me..” He started nodded toward his hands. Cullen pulled away, “Leave them.” He said his jaw clenching. 

“This isn’t your fault you know. These men aren’t you.” He said looking at Cullen, who flung around to met his gaze,

“No?! I just did the same thing to her not five minutes ago. That makes me no better.”

“But you weren’t going to take advantage of her.” He tried to say but was cut off by Cullen shouting,

“I wasn’t!? Is there some magical spell that lets you know whenever a man gets aroused? If so you might want to go back to the drawing board on it because if you two weren’t there the maker himself couldn’t have kept me out of her.” Cullen growled.

Shocked Dorian said nothing just looked at him. The men’s voice tore their eyes back to the memory. 

“A virgin….ughhh. yeh….she’s tight….thought all you mages fucked early.” 

“Boss what about us, we wanna feel her too!”  
“Draining ‘em always gives me wood, when can we go at it?”  
“Yeah!” 

“Well boys there are other holes that could be filled.” The older templar said, then with little effort pulled Eva into his lap. “There, someone can fuck her from behind, the other use her mouth.” 

The templar’s moved quickly, ignoring Eva’s please and whimpers. Soon her mouth was filled and all that could be heard was the men’s moans of pleasure. 

“AHHHHH! FUCK FUCKKKKKK!” The templar standing to the right began to scream. 

They watched as he fell to the ground curling into a little ball. The others jumped out throwing Eva to the side, she still unable to fully catch herself from being drained. She looked up and Cullen could have sworn that she was looking at him, but in reality it was through him, turning he saw that behind him was a desk full of mana and health potions, if she could just get to them. But that wasn’t the only thing that he took notice to, he couldn’t help but slightly smile at her, she was smiling and all around her mouth was red. It was the blood from the templar.

 

“That’s my girl!” Dorian said crossing his arms. She had bitten the man’s dick clean off. It lay on the ground a few feet from the man who was still rolling on the floor in pain. 

Eva started to crawl but was stopped almost as soon as she started.

“You fucking bitch!” The templar was now standing, his hand pressing a cloth to his still bleeding member. “You’ll pay for this! I’ll kill you!” He walked over to her and flipped her on her back. Then he sent his fist down into her face. His gauntlet causing blood to pour from her face, in seconds her hair was turned a dark crimson. Her head bounced of the stone with each hit. 

The room then started to shake and they could feel the rift being forced closed. With a loud and deep boom, it closed completely reveling them to be back in the inquisitor’s bed room. Only she was no longer on the bed but standing where the rift had been forced closed. 

No one said a word. Finally the silence was too much and Bull broke it, “Was that a memory?” he asked looking right at her, he was never one to be shy and even now his demeanor had not changed. 

Eva was somewhat glad, she didn’t want to be pitted or looked at like a victim. She was not the girl she was back then and now she was fully capable of defending herself. 

“Not a very happy one, but yes its mine all the same.” She answered.

“What happened?” Cullen asked. Her eyes flicked over to him and he couldn’t help but see the blush in her cheeks. She was embarrassed, upset that he had seen her like that. 

“Well the Knight Captain walked in just after I passed out. Pulled him off of me and got me patched up. Now I have these to remember it by.” She answered pointing at her scars while looking more at his feet then him.

“And the men?” He asked flatly. 

“They continue to serve.” She said matching his tone.

Cullen couldn’t believe it, how had those men been allowed to live let along remain in the order. If they had been under his command he would have killed them all on the spot, and then demoted them to make sure their families got nothing for their deaths. The rage that surged through him causes his body to tremble. He needed to leave, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to keep himself under control. He turned on his heels and walked to the stairs, “Forgive me.” He muttered then walked down and out of the room. 

Eva turned and face her fireplace, she watched as the flames danced. That was it, her one chance to be happy, there was no way Cullen wanted her now. He had seen the worst of her and it disgusted him so badly that he had to leave. She then did something she hadn’t since the day of her harrowing, the tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks till they dropped to the floor. Her shoulders shook and she had to gasp in a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding. 

Dorian and Iron Bull walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her. She let her head fall onto Bulls chest and cried freely. 

“Shhh, love it’s ok. It’s nothing to be ashamed off.” Dorian said rubbing her back with his hand. 

“That isn’t what the leader of the inquisition should be.” She said between her sobs. 

“That’s exactly what the leader of the inquisition should be. Look at how far you have come from that, those men did horrendous things to you, but look at you now the most powerful women to walk Thedas.” 

“I hate them, I hate them all. I can’t help it.” She said shaking her head. “I love killing the red ones; they show what they really are inside.” 

“And yet you love one.” Bull said. 

Eva looked up at him, “Boss it doesn’t take a spy to see what it between you two.”  
“But how can I love him…he was them once….” Eva said. 

“Those men are nothing like him, the only thing he has in common with them is a title. But that doesn’t mean that they are the same person. Look at me, I’m a vint but do you see me running around with slaves and slicing people open in hopes for power?” Dorian said pulling away from her so he could make her face him. “You are you, and no one else.” 

Xxxx  
Xxxx  
Xxxx

Cullen walked into his office and was finally able to let his anger show, walking to his desk with a loud yell he swiped his arms across the top causing everything on it to fall forcefully to the floor. Bottles broke as they hit the far wall spraying the wine within all over the floor. He pulled his sword from his belt and turned toward the training dummy set up in the corner, and then with a force that couldn’t be matched he sent the steel barreling into the wood. It wasn’t long before splinters started to break from the wood and soon the back split clean into causing it to fall to the floor. 

Finally with a defeated sigh he sank into his chair. The anger was still there but as he saw the papers and ink scattered along the floor he gain a new outlet for his rage, picking up a quill and pad of paper he started to write. He may have cut ties with the templars but there were those in the order who would still help him. Writing to all the high ranking templars he knew, he demanded the medical records for the circle of Ostwick for the past 20 years. Whenever there was an injury at a harrowing the templars were required to report it, and an injury like the one that templar sustained would defiantly be in a file somewhere. Cullen would not rest until he found the men responsible for this act, once he found one the others would be easy to locate, he considered handing him over to sister nightingale but then pushed that thought away. He wanted to handle the man himself. He was going to give him the information he wanted and if not he was going to force it out of him. After he had finished the letters he sealed them carefully and stamped them with the seal of the inquisition. Knowing that the left hand would still be awake he decided to deliver these to her personally.


End file.
